whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
The ABC Word
"ABC-DEF-GHI" is a Sesame Street song performed by Big Bird from the show's first season. In skits featuring this song, Big Bird sees the alphabet (often, written on a board in the courtyard) and interprets it as a long word that he doesn't understand. He sings it aloud, pronouncing it "ab-ca-def-gi-jeckle-mi-nop-kwer-stoov-wix-iz," attempting to decipher whatever meaning this word may have. He is eventually reassured by the adults that "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ" is not a word but the alphabet. In 1972, the sketch was retaped (EKA: Episode 0535), using the soundtrack from The Sesame Street Book & Record, and in the 1980s, the original song was shown as a flashback in a sketch where Big Bird and some kids found a scroll of the alphabet in a trunk. (EKA: Episode 2453) Big Bird also sang it on the Season 12 premiere, while visiting a kindergarten classroom where he sees the alphabet scrolled across one of the walls. During the scene, he lipsynced to the original soundtrack from the first season. He last performed "ABC-DEF-GHI" on Sesame Street on the Season 34 premiere, at a karaoke night that Alan hosted at Hooper's Store. Outside of Sesame Street, Big Bird has performed "ABC-DEF-GHI" on several occasions, including with Flip Wilsonon the premiere episode of The Flip Wilson Show, in Big Bird and the ABCs (a Sesame Street Live stage show), and on Evening at Pops: 2001. He also sang a verse of the song during the ending "Songs" medley in Elmopalooza. Elmo sang his own version of "ABC-DEF-GHI" in a 1989 episode, which later appeared on the album Sing the Alphabet. Big Bird's Mexican cousin, Abelardo, sang the song in an episode of Plaza Sésamo after seeing Manueland Daniela make some letters. Even Stinky the Stinkweed sang a version of that song along with Big Bird in an episode from 2000. Big Bird's version ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ It's the most remarkable word I've ever seen. ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ I sure wish I knew exactly what I mean. It starts out like an "A" word as anyone can see. But somewhere in the middle, it gets awfully "QR" to me. ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ If I ever find out just what this word can mean, I'll be the smartest bird the world has ever seen. (Maybe Gordon would know, or maybe Bob. I could ask them. Then again) It might be kind of an elephant or a funny kinda kazoo. Or a strange, exotic turtle that ya never see in a zoo. It might be a kind of doggie or a particular shade of blue. Or maybe a pretty flower. Nah, not with a name like that. Uh-uh. ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ It's the most remarkable word I've ever seen. ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ I sure wish I knew exactly what I mean. It starts out like an "A" word as anyone can see, but somewhere in the middle it gets awfully "QR" to me. ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ If I ever find out just what this word can mean. I'll be the smartest bird the world has ever seen! Elmo's Version ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ It's the most remarkable word that Elmo's seen. ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ But just exactly what does Elmo mean? It starts out like an "A" word. A word that ends with "Z". And somewhere in the middle, it gets awfully "QR", you see. ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ Elmo wants to find out just what this word can mean. And be the smartest monster you have ever seen. It might be a kind of elephant or a funny kinda kazoo. Or a strange, exotic turtle that you never see in a zoo. It might be a kind of doggie or a particular shade of blue. Or maybe, a pretty flower. Nah, no, not with a name like that. Uh-uh. ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ It's the most remarkable word that Elmo's seen. ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ But, oh! Exactly what does Elmo mean? It starts out like an "A" word. A word that ends with "Z". And somewhere in the middle it gets awfully "QR", you see? ABC-DEFGHI-JKL-MNOP-QRSTUV-WXYZ. Elmo wants to find out just what this word can mean And be the smartest monster you have ever seen. Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Funny